Running In Circles
by FloofWolfe
Summary: After saving a winged mutant who saved him, John starts questioning his decision to follow Magneto. Lots of blood,destruction,pissed off Pyro. Set after X3. No, it's NOT Angel!


_**Erm...well, this is my first X-Men fic (although I can assure you that I have atleast one more on the way). I haven't actually seen the 3rd movie yet, and so I'm just patching together what I know about who's left at the end of the movie. Um, and the line thingies on ff .net aren't working, so sorry about that...**_

**Running In Circles**

**Chapter 1**

**Disco-Balls and Bloody Falls**

The music was too loud.

_Click...Snap_

The lights were too colorful.

_Click...Snap_

The drinks were horrid.

_Click...Snap_

The building was over-crowded.

_Click...Snap_

But God, it was just perfect. It was normal. It was _out._

_Click...Snap_

John smirked. Magneto hadn't approved of him lingering at various New York clubs, but he knew that the teen needed to spend some time in the city. The Brotherhood of Evil was...temporarily disbanded after the whole 'cure' thing, but the mutants were recovering.

The so called cure didn't last too long.

But the mutants' whose powers had been disabled needed to flex their mutations before they could rise to full strength.

So, while Magneto was recovering, John 'Pyro' Allerdyce was on vacation.

Well, not really. But as close as he was ever going to get.

The fire-mutant was under standing orders to inform and recruit new minions.

_Click...Snap_

Today, Pyro had opted to keep his wrist lighter out of sight (as long as he had his Zippo, he still had a source), and be content to sit in the corner of a downtown club and watch the people. _The Humans._

Another part of his orders were to stay inconspicuous. That ment no torching these pathetic humans.

_Click...Snap _'Damn.'

The floor was neon blue, and the high ceiling was a shadowed crimson. The techno disco-ball hung from the center of the room, pretty high up.

A rough shoulder brought John out of his observations abruptly, as he was nearly pushed off the bar stool he was sitting.

_ClickSnap_

"What the fuck was that for?" Pyro snarled, whirling around to face the offender.

The waitress ignored the spiky haired punk's outburst, re-balancing her tray as she stepped behind the bar counter.

"Hey!" Not one to be ignored, Pyro leaned over the counter and reached for her hand as she reached for a glass. "I said wh-" His statement was cut short as a jolt shot through his reaching hand just as it touched the older woman, and that entire half of the club went dark.

Hastily withdrawing his hand, John saw her eyes rise to meet his. They were blue. _Neon blue._

She was a mutant. Their little staring contest lasted for about a minute before the woman averted her gaze, seeing the fire behind John's expression.

Angry calls pulled John out of his revere. Although the music was still playing, he noticed that the woman's stunt had extinguished the disco-ball.

There was a slight cracking sound, and the colorful ball came back to life. The satisfied crowd went back to dancing.

John ignored the waitress, having being pissed off already, and his eyes wandered to the disco-ball.

_Click...Snap_

'God, what I would give to have that go up in flames.'

_Click..._

The fire-thrower paused mid-snap of his lighter, doing a double-take. Not the ball itself, but what was on it. It was a person.

_...Snap_

John rose from his seated position and pushed through the crowds until he was nearly beneath it.

Eyes straining, the mutant finally caught sight of more movement on top of the glowing silver ball. It was a person alright.

'I don't know how the hell they got up there, but...is that...a...wing...?'

A few more seconds of staring and John saw their wings. They were maroon, same color as the ceiling, and even harder to see than the person itself.

There was another crunch, much loud this time.

It took half a second before Pyro realized that the disco-ball was falling. Pretty much on him.

Most of the lights went out as the ball ripped from it's power cables, causing most people to look around. And start screaming.

The winged mutant threw themselves after the shimmering ball just as John lunged to the side.

By the time John had regained his feet, the mutant had dove under the ball like they were trying to catch it as they would a football.

The wide crimson wings strained as they tried to push the weight of the disco-ball back. But being on their back wasn't helping, as wings were made to fly the other way.

As the mutant managed to halt the ball's momentum, John got a clear view of their face as she hovered, back still to the ground, several meters off the floor.

Clearly a few years younger than John himself, the girl had long jet black hair (now pulled back in a simple low ponytail) blood red eyes, and fangs.

_**CRACK**_

The harsh thunderclap rang out, splitting the silence.

John's eyes were locked on the girl's as they suddenly clamped shut in pain.

"_SHHRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

She screamed, wings jerking and trying to fold while she was still in the air.

The disco-ball, no longer held back by the winged mutant, continued it's decent.

It was only a few meter's fall until the huge party ornament crushed the girl beneath it and the tiled floor.

All the tiny glass mirrors shattered as it impacted, and John could tell from the way she landed that the girl had probably broken a few ribs, and the glass shards were probably cutting her stomach apart.

The giant disco-ball lazily rolled off the girl's body, revealing a bloody sight.

John could see people stepping back from the site, either because of the wings or all the blood.

The fire mutant was roughly pushed out of the way as the bouncer went for the mutant, smoking gun ready for another shot.

Pyro's eye caught the gun. The sharp _crack_ came back, echoing in his ears...

_Click_

...and he lost it.

_**Is it just me, or does my perspective just seem off to you? Anyhow, this scene was stuck in my head, and wouldn't let me sleep. So I obediently hauled my ass over to my computer at 3am, wrote a chapter and nearly fell asleep twice. Now, I'm going to get some sleep. Let me know on the perspective thing...**_


End file.
